


Hearts of Rock and Roll

by Pokejedservo



Series: Pokejedservo's Song Parodies [4]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little song I did back in 2005 which is based off of the Huey Lewis song "Heart of Rock and Roll". This song is basically one big homage to many things about Capcom patricularly the Mega Man franchise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts of Rock and Roll

Metro… City is everything they say  
And no place that I'd rather be  
Where else can you beat a half a million thugs  
All at a quarter to three  
When their games play their music, ooh that modern music  
They play it with some style  
But it's still that same old back beat rhythm  
That really really doesn’t wow

They say the hearts of Rock and Roll are still beating  
And from what I've seen I believe 'em  
Now their series may be barely breathing  
But the hearts of Rock and Roll, hearts of Rock & Roll are still beating

Shantae, Darkstalkers, and the Rival Schools  
Are games everyone should see  
Neon sights and the pretty pretty girls  
Most dressed so scantily  
When they play their music  
That hardly rocking music  
They back it with a lot of flesh  
But it's still that same old back beat rhythm  
That really really kicked them in the…

They say the hearts of Rock and Roll are still beating  
And from what I've seen I believe 'em  
Now their series may be barely breathing  
But the hearts of Rock and Roll, hearts of Rock & Roll are still beating

Chun-Li!

PJ, Maximo and the Little Nemo, B.O.F and R. Evil  
Vulgus, Sonson, OniMusha, Strider, Street Fighter, too  
Everywhere there's heroes, real Capcom heroes & characters with a million styles

But It's still that some old “Rock and Roll” music  
that really really drives 'em wild  
They say the hearts of Rock and Roll are still beating  
And from what I've seen I believe 'em  
Now their series may be barely breathing  
But the hearts of Rock and Roll, the hearts of Rock & Roll are still beating

 

In Chaos Region...

 

DEVILOT!

 

Hearts of Rock 'n Roll...


End file.
